Conventionally, homes, businesses, and other structures that exist outside of the tropics are equipped with at least one heater. Often, the heater is electric, and may be built into the HVAC system of the structure. Other structures employ a fireplace, which requires someone to tend to a fire consistently in order to ensure constant and consistent heat. While both methods provide heat to the structure and its occupants, neither are very efficient. Electric heaters, especially those powered via an HVAC unit can be expensive to operate, and much of the heat is lost through ducting and poor insulation.
Most conventional wood stoves either use a catalytic combustor, or they limit the air supply so as to reignite the gases later. Conventional systems such as these are often difficult to maintain, are overly complex, and are very expensive. Additionally, many do not employ a down-draft burn principle.
In response, the “Rocket Stove” was conceived of in 1982 by Dr. Larry Winiarsky for the Aprovecho Research Center. Ianto Evans of the Cobb Cottage Co. then proceeded to apply Dr. Winiarsky principles on cook stoves and household heating using Cobb as a thermal mass, in effect creating a unique masonry heater. Ernie and Erica Wisner then picked up on this technology, and further developed it into a full fledged masonry heater.
While masonry heaters are efficient, they are not practical for use in conventional homes and business. Masonry heaters, as well as any heater with thermal mass, are not UL listed, and must be built on-site. Therefore, in order for a structure to be eligible for such a masonry heater, a professional is required for installation. Additionally, the structure's foundation must be rated to support over 1200 pounds of weight. Most building codes do not allow this, and it is often difficult to insure. As such, these masonry heaters are not viable options for most customers.
Heaters that employ principles similar to that of masonry heaters are known to be expensive, and are often unsafe for use in conventional structures. Due to this expense, it is presently uncommon for similar heaters to be installed in conventional structures such as residences.
In order to attain wood for such heaters, chainsaws are often employed. Chainsaws, which are conventionally gasoline powered, which partially defeats some of the benefits of heating with wood), are the number one tool involved in on-the-job accidents in North America. Conventional axes are not much safer than chainsaws. Therefore, reducing the time spent behind these tools helps to reduce the chance of injury, such as the loss of a finger.
Thus, there is a need for a cost effective and environmentally friendly alternative to conventional heating sources, which may rival gas and electric as the sustainable and economical heating source of the next century. Additionally, there is a need for a heater that can be more efficient and longer lasting with less wood fuel to burn, which brings added benefits to the environment, while simultaneously reducing the probability of injury behind a chainsaw or axe.